


Balancing The Books.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Debt, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: A debt repaid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for vyperdd who requested:  
> Soulless!Sam/Balthazar -- what happens when Balthazar calls on Sam to pay his debt in the 'no-soul-in-me' deal. Obviously something very sexy and porny and as hardcore as you wanna make it.  
> SAM: Can you help me?  
> BALTHAZAR: Oh, yes. The question is, will I?  
> SAM: Set your terms.  
> BALTHAZAR: I'll do it for free.  
> SAM: Free? Why?  
> BALTHAZAR: Well, you seem like a capable young man. I'd love to have you in my debt. And I have to say, I'm not a fan of your brother, so screwing him would delight me.
> 
> And as I've just said to amberdreams, "He's such an omni-sexual though, he'll snack on anything whether it's got a pulse or not!" which she replied with, "Like Jack Harkness without the charm…" LOL! so true! So, there's no plot here, it's utter filth! It was meant to be a comment thread reply but it got LONG. I figured why not post it?

The memories Sam has from being soulless are hazy, like he's watching himself through a window pane covered in rain. Everything's dull and doused with a sense of futility that keeps nagging at the very centre of him. Like the soulless part of himself is taptaptapping away at that window pane, trying to be heard above the noise of guilt and shame that keeps threatening to drown him.

Far off in the distance he can hear the crumbling of the wall that's supposed to be keeping these memories at bay, but now his cheese has officially slid off his cracker, he doesn't think picking away at the dusty rocks will do much damage. He's already watching his life through Lucifer's eyes. He may as well watch it through his own hardened empty heart.

Nestled in amongst the filth and detritus of Soulless Boy's many varied sadistic actions is a conversation he's barely able to pull the threads of together.

He knows he owes a debt to Balthazar, except _he_ doesn't owe that snarky bastard anything. He'd never have entertained the 'scarring' of his vessel, and he certainly wouldn't have signed off on an open ended marker to a man who's capable of sadism even Lucifer would be proud to perpetrate.

Soulless Boy's mouth wrote a cheque that Sammy's butt's gonna have to cash and there's not a damned thing he can do to avoid it. If he knows Balthazar, and he's pretty fucking sure he does, the debt will be taken out of his ass in strips of flesh.

He fights the shudder undulating down his spine. There's nothing like a little masochistic streak to hasten your return trip to the pit, is there?

He might be able to lie to himself in a room full of people, with Dean's watchful eyes roving his face for any sign of the soulless bastard still nestled deep within his psyche, but alone at night when his hand's cramping from over use and his cock is red raw from continuous tugging and yanking, he's given up pretending he hasn't thought about what Balthazar might ask of him.

Sam feels the crackle of ice cold ozone streak across his skin and smells some over powering over priced aftershave wafting across the room, "No."

Balthazar stands casually in the middle of the room, hands in his pockets, small smile twisting his thin lips, as if he's always been there, "S'no good saying 'no' Sammy."

Sam sighs, lets his head fall forward, hair creating a curtain between himself and the object of his twisted musings, "How did you...why are you here?"

Balthazar hops the coffee table and throws himself onto the couch next to Sam, making him bounce on the spot, "You know why. You were just thinking about all the colourful ways you could repay your debt to me. Don't think I don't _know_ what you're doing, dead of night when Dean's snoring and drooling in the corner."

Bile rises in his throat, threatening a re-showing of his breakfast. Not so much from the none too subtly implied sexual craziness that Balthazar is clearly imagining, but from the fact that Sam's cock has just twitched in his trousers and he can feel his balls tightening.

The scent of Sam's arousal assaults Balthazar's Angel enhanced senses and he chuckles darkly, slides a hand across Sam's knee and squeezes painfully tight, "Come on Sammy, you know I can _feel_ that, right? We both know your time in the cage with Luci's given you a healthy dose of the, **'Tie me up and fuck me's'**. It's honestly pointless trying to pretend you don't love the idea of me bending you over and banging my balls against your bare ass!"

Sam shoots out of his seat so fast he almost topples straight over the coffee table in front of him, papers and books falling to the floor, " **No!** I'm not...I don't want. Fuck off Balthazar."

There's an audible pop as Balthazar snaps his fingers and Sam finds himself pinned to the floor on all fours, ass pressed high and tight in the air, "Wait, you can't..."

Balthazar sighs deeply, as if insulted by Sam's refusal to admit out loud what they both know is true. Crouching in front of the prone hunter, he slides a finger beneath his chin and tips his head upwards, "Sam, I don't _want_ to **take** payment, but I won't be denied you clearing the debt. Listen, it'll be over in a few...hours, all you have to do is say you want it and it'll go a damn sight easier for you."

Sam's cock throbs between his legs, filling to the point of painful, with every ghosting of overly sweet breath that cascades across his face he feels himself fall deeper and deeper behind the veil of twisted images dancing behind his eyes. Gritting his teeth, scraping his nails against the rough carpet, Sam bites down hard on his bottom lip before nodding once, "Fine! Fuck me then, but you come anywhere near me after this and I swear I'll bite your fucking dick off. Got it?"

Balthazar grins so wide Sam can see his back teeth and he feels a sudden 'release' of energy as his straining muscles are allowed the slack they need.

Collapsing face first onto the carpet, Sam simply lays there for a moment, until he feels Balthazar shift and stand.

"Come on lover-boy, I don't do limp _or_ placid. Audience participation is a must."

As he crawls to his feet Sam's mind is awash with all the ways this could go hideously wrong; Dean could walk in, Bobby could come crashing through the doors, hell, Cas could 'pop' in at just the wrong moment! The only problem is, the thought of his brother finding him splayed over the couch with Balthazar's cock buried in his throat, fingers widening his ass, makes his own shaft twitch and tap against his belly, smearing pre-come against the inside of his trousers.

Who knew he could be such a dirty exhibitionist? "Where do you want me?"

Balthazar rolls his eyes, clicks his fingers and Sam finds himself back on the sagging couch, devoid of all clothing, which is perversely folded in a neat pile in the corner of the room, "Woah, how did you..."

Balthazar's mouth waters, tongue aching to trace erratic patterns every where his eyes touch. Sam is glorious; hard sharp lines with fading scars layered over the top, creating a silvery road map marking each and every hunt gone wrong, or in some cases gone right! "Angel, _remember?_ "

As Balthazar tilts his head and stares hungrily at Sam's proud cock, jutting full and red from the thatch of soft curls covering his swollen balls, the hunter groans, shifts in his seat, and lets his legs fall open, "I feel like a fucking science experiment! If you're gonna do it, get on with it already!"

Balthazar'll give the kid credit, he's not gonna go down without a fight, and he's certainly not going to admit that every time he feels the Angel's heated gaze grazing his skin it makes him want to bend over and beg to be violated, "Turn over."

All the protests he should be shouting from the roof tops come crashing onto his tongue, almost slip straight off his moist half open lips, but Sam swallows them down and does exactly as he's told.

Hands on the back of the couch, ass in the air, back arched in such a way that he knows the Angel can see his tight hole winking in the half light of the room, Sam digs his nails into the ratty fabric beneath them and lets his head fall forward.

To humiliate or not to humiliate, that is the burning question. For all his bullshit and bluster, Balthazar has been imagining sinking into Sammy's beautiful body since he first laid eyes on the hunter, and if he's careful, if he works the boy just right, he'll be back and begging for more.

No matter what he says about payment and debts, Balthazar wants to feel Sam fall to pieces around him and something tells him laying him low won't have quite the desired effect, "Hands behind your back, Sam."

As Sam uses his face to stop himself sliding down the cushions, he hears another snap and suddenly there's a set of soft but strong fingers lacing their way around his joined wrists.

Clicking his free fingers, Balthazar materialises a palm full of sweet sickly smelling lube. He could dry fuck the hunter, but hurting him was never the Angel's intention.

With every unseen movement behind him, Sam's cock bobs invitingly between his legs. Tip dripping like a tap, stringy droplets of pre-come dribbling onto the couch cushions.

The evidence of his want, of his desire to be taken by the giant douche teasing him with his inactivity, embarrasses Sam and he finds himself biting down hard on the material scratching against his face to keep from flipping over and beating Balthazar for making him feel like a horny teen, "Balthazar, fuck sake, stop playing and get on with it!"

The soft laughter ghosting against his bare neck and ruffling his already mussed up hair infuriate and arouses Sam, makes his toes curl, forces him to shove backwards, to try and press his ass against the cock he knows must be inches away from his body, "Please."

For Balthazar this is an activity in will power because every time Sam's shoulders shift and bulge, every single time he ass waves invitingly in front of his face, he has to chew on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from just plunging his aching cock as deep as it will go.

No one ever explained to the Angel when he was stationed with Cas what exactly it would feel like to be able to track the movement of blood from his heart to his cock. How the rushing of it would sound in his ears like a battle cry, forcing him to do things to satisfy a thirst he hadn't been aware he was capable of, "Hush, stop wriggling. Actually, scratch that, wriggle all you like, hunter!"

With Sam's groan of frustration, Balthazar finally slides two sticky lube coated fingers along the line of his ass, slipping them between his cheeks, running perfectly manicured nails around the edge of Sam's throbbing muscles, "You're fucking glorious Sam, anyone ever tell you that?"

Sam arches his back, bites down on his lip to quell the pained cry as his muscles strain and pop against Balthazar's rock solid grip, "Fuck!"

His heart is beating right up into his throat, echoing in his ears like someone banging a drum in the middle of his head, and his dick is so swollen he thinks he might actually bust a nut if Balthazar doesn't fuck him soon, but he's not going to beg again and he knows there's no way the Angel with the Rock Star complex is going to make this quick and easy on him.

If he were a kind man, a sensitive being, Balthazar would make sure Sam's ass is as ready as possible, but no one ever accused this particular Angel of being either of those things and he's practically drooling at the thought of ramming his cock home, feeling his balls slap wetly against slick flesh.

Caving against the dull throb of blood pumping and pre-come slithering along the line of his thick twitching cock, Balthazar stops fingering Sam's loosening hole and grabs fistfuls of the man's Samson-like hair. Yanking his head back, exposing the long line of his beautiful throat, he leans forward and whispers, "Ready or not Sammy-Boy, here I _come!_!

As Balthazar's words filter through the heat haze of need thrumming along Sam's veins, he feels the head of the Angel's fat cock force it's way passed his not quite lose enough muscles and he keens loudly, crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Hissing as he feels every ripple of that cock slip inside, he pushes back, waiting for the searing sting to subside and the feeling of fullness to take over.

Balthazar's eyes roll up in his skull and his hips begin to rock of their own accord. He has no control over his body, not when Sam's tight ass is grasping at him, pulling him deeper and deeper and until he bottoms out, until his tip nudges that sweet spot inside, "Jesus Christ, Sam!"

Despite the fucked up situation, despite the fact that he's currently bottoming for the Universe's most obnoxious heavenly host member, Sam laughs. He laughs so hard the reverberations echo around the edges of the cock that's throbbing in his ass and he practically rips toenails off digging them into the carpet, "Why... _shit_...why does it not surprise me that blasphemy is something you enjoy?"

Sam's voice is an annoying buzz, a hum of some insect that won't stop dive bombing his consciousness, and Balthazar can't quite make out the meaning behind them. It's all he can do not to pound straight through the centre of the body beneath him. With a strength he didn't know he was capable of, he pulls back, lets his cock slide almost all the way free from the grasping heat of Sam's lithe body, before slamming home again.

The slip slide of slick pre-come soaked balls slapping hard against Sam's ass forces another spurt of viscous fluid from the tip of his own shaft and he bites down on his bottom lip so hard his teeth almost meet in the middle, "I need, Balthazar, fuck! I need to..."

Going on pure instinct Balthazar releases Sam's wrists, slides an arm underneath his stomach and heaves him upright, settling him into the cradle of his thighs, before wrapping cramping fingers around his blood red cock, "That's it, that's it Sammy!"

Sam blindly reaches backwards, stopping only when his tingling hands come into contact with jutting hips. Digging his nails in he matches Balthazar thrust for thrust, riding the cock now buried deep in his aching ass.

The couch beneath them creaks and groans and Sam's vaguely aware he's going to have to explain to Bobby how he broke his only comfy piece of furniture if he's not careful

Ignoring the twanging of the springs digging into his knees, Sam snaps his hips upwards.

Balthazar feels the head of Sam's cock snag against his thumb nail and he twists his wrist, "For fuck...I'm gonna, shit Sam I'm gonna..."

Sam cries out, scratches grooves into Balthazar's hips as the build of up static in his head expands and crackles.

The base of Balthazar's spine goes completely numb as his cock pulses and explodes inside Sam, release pumping into him with a force that's unnatural.

Sam lets go of Balthazar's hip with one hand and laces his fingers with the Angel's. Pumping their joined fists, he let's the wet fullness in his ass push him over the edge and he shoots streams of come clear over the back of the couch, " _FUCK!_ "

There's a vacuum of sound, where the only noises are the heaving breaths of a man who's head is about to explode and an Angel who wasn't aware he could literally fly!

Collapsing forward, Balthazar rolls Sam out from underneath him, wraps a jelly like leg over his thighs and blows out a breath he may well have been holding for the last millennia, "Sam...any chance you want to make another deal?"

The laughter that fills Balthazar's ears is loud, laced with shame, indignance and just a tinge of _perhaps_.


End file.
